Heinrich Horseman
Heinrich Horseman is the son of the Headless Horseman from Washington Irving's "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". Appearence A tall young man, Heinrich has pale, Germanic skin and thick black hair that seems constantly mussed. He has deep blue eyes that turn yellow like a hawk's when he's excited or worked up. There is an odd scar that goes around the lower part of his neck that he usually covers with the collars of his shirts. Personality In-keeping with his family's military history, Heinrich is brave, loyal, disciplined and confident in his abilities. In spite of the spells that make him unbeatable in single combat, Heinrich prefers not to solve his problems with violence, since even when he beats those who tried to fight him, it simply becomes an open invitation for others to pick their own fights. He feels more at home riding through the forests than sitting in a classroom and is truly happy mounted in his saddle. Outfit Ordinary Heinrich typically dresses in a gray riding tunic and breeches with deerskin gloves and thigh-high riding boots with steel spurs. He completes his look with a high-collared black cape lined with red silk. Around his waist is an 18th Century sword belt where he keeps a pair of cavalry sabers sheathed and ready for combat. He also keeps a flintlock pistol and a dagger hidden in his boots. Legacy Day Heinrich's Legacy Outfit is based off the full dress regalia of a Hessian Jaegar, consisting of a white tunic and breeches, polished black boots, a green service coat with gold trim, and a lace ascot. He adds his own personal touch by attaching his cape with a jeweled clasp and wearing a tricorn hat decorated with pheasant feathers. Story Long ago, a Hessian outrider made a deal with a group of magicians before being deployed to help quell a rebellion. The spell was to make the soldier invincible in combat, guaranteeing he would be able to return home to his wife and newborn son, and for some time, it worked. However, during the battle of White Plains, a cannonball flew from the rebel lines and struck off the Hessian's head! Buried in an unmarked grave in the town cemetary, the horseman's ghost rose from the grave, doomed to forever ride the forest trails of the area where he died, cursed to forever search for and never find his missing head. At the moment of his death, the magic infused into the Hessian's body escaped and travelled back across the sea, where it infused itself into his newborn son. This magic has allowed Heinrich to become an unparalleled shot, swordsman and horseman. Heinrich has always felt scared of his destiny, as he has done nothing to deserve the fate dealt him. He KNOWS Headmaster Grimm is hiding something, but has no proof. With the growing rebellion, Heinrich has found hope of escaping his fate and freeing his father's soul. Relationships Family Heinrich never had a chance to know his father, who met his end when Heinrich was just a baby. He was raised by his mother and uncles and is very close to them all. Pet Heinrich has a massive black stallion of indeterminable breed named Daredevil. The two have been together since the great beast was just a colt and they work together as though they shared the same mind. Heinrich also owns a hawk he named Arrow. He can often be seen taking his animals on hunting trips into the Enchanted Forest. Friends Heinrich has formed a friendship with Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella, who also enjoy the forests. Category:Characters Category:Males